1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a recording medium, and a communication controlling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conference systems implemented when participants of a conference communicate with a server via a network from respective mobile information terminals in order to share conference materials or to utilize a printer, a projector, an electronic whiteboard, or the like.
In the conference system, because participants can access confident conference materials, some access control may be performed when the participants access the materials (see Patent Document 1, for example). Patent Document 1 discloses a conference support system including a router that performs packet filtering, in which a mobile terminal is caused to connect with a Virtual Local Area Network (VLAN) based on information that indicates belonging transmitted by the mobile terminal and the packet filtering is performed based on the VLAN of the mobile terminal.